Izzy Volturi
by Ichigo1027
Summary: "Dibs," Felix called casually from behind. The start of something beautiful and unique began from that moment onward, I just didn't know what. All I knew was Alice and Edward still felt they had something to say about my life. Starts on Ch. 21 of New Moon. Bella/Felix. Story adopted from XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX; Edward and Alice fan's might not want to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Izzy Volturi**

**A/N: This chapter was written by XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX, I just made a few changes. The first 4 chapters are all written by XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:**

**(The new Moon quotes are in italic.)**

_We were in a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway. The walls were off-white, the floor carpeted in industrial gray. Common rectangular florescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling. It was warmer here, for which I was grateful. This hall seemed very benign after the gloom of the ghoulish stone sewers._

_Edward didn't seem to agree with my assessment. He glowered darkly down the long hallway, toward the slight, black shrouded figure at the end, standing by the elevator._

_He pulled me along, and Alice walked on my other side. The heavy door creaked shut behind us, and then there was the thud of a bolt sliding home._

_Jane waited by the elevator, one hand holding the doors open for us. Her expression was apathetic._

_One inside the elevator, the three vampires that belonged to the Volturi relaxed further. They threw back their cloaks, letting the hoods fall back on their shoulders. Felix and Demetri were both of a slightly olive complexion- it looked odd combined with their chalky pallor. Felix's black hair was cropped short, but Demetri's waved to his shoulders. _

_Their irises were deep crimson around the edges, darkening until they were black around the pupil. Under the shrouds, their clothes were modern, pale, and nondescript. I cowered in the corner, cringing against Edward. His hands still rubbed against my arm. He never took his eyes off Jane._

_The elevator ride was short; we stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in a cozy grouping, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. The flowers' smell reminded me of a funeral home._

_In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. I gawked in astonishment at the woman behind it._

_She was tall, with dark skin and green eyes. She would have been very pretty in any other company-but not here. Because she was every bit as human as I was. I couldn't comprehend what this human woman was doing here, totally at ease, surrounded by vampires._

_She smiled politely in welcome. "Good afternoon, Jane," she said. There was no surprise in her face as she glanced at Jane's company. Not Edward, his bare chest glinting dimly in the white lights, or even me, disheveled and comparatively hideous._

_Jane nodded. "Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and we followed._

_As Felix passed the desk, he winked at Gianna, and she giggled._

_On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of pale boy in a pearly gray suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was just as lovely. He came forward to meet us. He smiled, reaching to embrace her. "Jane."_

_"Alec," she responded, embracing the boy. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. Then he looked at us._

_"They send you out for one and you come back with two. . . and a half," he noted, looking at me. "Nice work."_

_She laughed-the sound sparkled with delight like a baby's cooing._

_"Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted him. "You seem in a better mood."_

_"Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice. I glanced at Edward's hard face, and wondered how his mood could have been darker before._

_Alec chuckled, and examining me as I clung to Edward's side. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he asked, skeptical._

_Edward only smiled, his expression contemptuous. Then he froze._

_"Dibs," Felix called casually from behind._

_Edward turned, a low snarl building up in his smiled- his hand raised, palm up; he curled his fingers twice, inviting Edward forward._

I laughed. "Now, I don't mind, Edward. I think it's kinda sweet that someone called dibs on me and doesn't even know me. Now, what do you call dibs on?" I placed my hand to my mouth, acting like I was whispering. "I won't tell Edward." I then laughed really hard, Edward was growling, Felix was smiling. Alice looked horrified.

"I call dibs on anything." he said, winking. I blushed. "Especially that." He said, pointing to my now beat red face.

"Awe. See, Eddie, doesn't Felix know how to charm a lady." I looked at Edward, and saw he was livid that I was flirting with someone other than him.

"Who said you were a lady?" Felix laughed. "I thought you were something more."

I blushed again, and laughed. "Thanks, but I think Aro, Caius, and Marcus are expecting us. I don't want to become a meal for anyone today, so, let's move." I said, seriously, which caused me to laugh again.

Jane nodded, smiling. "I think that would be a good idea, Bella." Hmm, weird, she wasn't glaring and she was smiling, at _me?_ Interesting.

"Lead the way, Jane. "I said, smiling. Edward was still glaring at Felix, his crest rumbling from a growl.

"Follow me, "she stated, obviously, who else would we follow?

"Edward, can you let go, you are kinda clingy." I stated, to a frustrated Edward. I mean, Edward is handsome, but Felix is GORGEOUS!

"No, Bella. You are not leaving my side." Edward growled, again.

"You can't make every decision for me. If you sometimes listened to what I said, maybe I would be a vampire by now," Everyone stopped talking, shocked.

"But _noooooo_, Bella has to keep her soul, she has stay human, she has to live a normal life. Well, you where that got me? Huh, _Eddie?"_ I sneered his name. He nodded, tightly, once.

"It got me nearly hospitalized and sent to therapy. I was nearly forced to live with Renee. That was when I started hanging out with Jake. He started to mend the pieces of my heart together. We built motorcycles, he saved me from LAURENT! Victoria has been hunting me down, or did you forget that when you left me. Did you forget that you killed a sadistic vampire and caused his mate to want to kill me, too?

The only reason I jumped that cliff was so I could hear your voice. They were chasing Victoria, and I was bored, waiting for him. I decided to go early, and when I got there, I jumped and saw flamed IN the water. Only after I was on my way home, did I realize that WAS Victoria. She was in the water, ready to kill me. If Jake hadn't pulled me out, I really would've been dead. So, tell me Eddie, what made you _forget_ about Laurent and Victoria?"

Everyone was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say. Then, Felix spoke.

"You left her so that a vampire could kill her?" He shouted.

I laughed. "No, no. He left me, in the middle of the forest, watching me run after him, no doubt, until I collapsed and Sam found me. They had a search party looking for me until like, three in the morning. If Jake and the pack hadn't been there in the meadow, I would've been Laurent's dinner. I would've been dead because I wasn't good for his world." I chuckled darkly, looking at Edward's pained face.

"You should read Jake's mind. He would show you everything I went through, just to hear your voice, heck he didn't even know about the voice. I even forgot about you at times." He growled, I continued like it was nothing.

"And you know what, when I forgot about you, I was either doing something with Jake, or spending time with the pack. It was the best time of my life. Then, Alice came back after seeing me jump. I came here to rescue your life, and I remembered all the things you did, all the fun I had when you were gone. All the DANGEROUS things I did when you left. It was exciting. Heck, I even talked to my friends after what was months, the first time I remembered talking to them, was January nineteenth. That was the day we met, when I first moved here."

I smirked. "You know what, Jane," I said, turning toward her. She quickly composed her shock into a smile. "I think we should go ahead, I think Eddie-boy here is going to take a while to unfreeze." She laughed with me, and continued walking. Alice right behind me, not saying a word, with a grim expression on her face.

"Here we are." Jane said, after we reached the wooden door that looked as though it was ancient.

"Thank you, Jane. This should be interesting." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist again. I squirmed out of it. She opened the door and as soon as a dark haired vampire in the center laid eyes on us, he stood up and greeted us.

"Oh, what fun! Bella is alive after all, and you brought Alice." He greeted us.

I decided to play bold, "And you must be Aro. And your brothers, Marcus and Caius, I see. Pleasure to meet you all," Aro looked at me in astonishment. The, what I assumed was the guard, looked taken aback that I spoke to royalty like that.

"Hello, Bella, I have _heard _so much about you. Edward has fascinating memories. Now, Bella, would you mind if I look into your memories?" I didn't know what to do, so I said what I could have.

"I don't mind, Aro," and I grinned. He held out his hand, eager. Once I placed my hand in his, he frowned and his eyes showed amazement.

"I can't read your thoughts, Bella. Interesting. I wonder, Jane, dear, would you like to test your ability?"

"Master, in my defense, I don't want to hurt Bella. She has shown remarkable courage." She stated to Aro, in a whisper. There were gasps. "May I?" She asked, holding out her hand. Aro took it, and grinned.

"Remarkable. She can make a strong one of our kind. So much courage and nobility. Bella, could you explain to me what happened, since I can't see it?"

I nodded. **(This is just a sum of from when Edward left to now, with a little sass) **"Well, Aro, it all started on my eighteenth birthday. You see, I didn't want to celebrate and have a party, nothing to draw attention to myself, everything ends badly. So, I went to the Cullen's house and I opened a present only to get a paper cut. Long story short, Edward pushed me back and I fell on a pile of plates and went through my arm. That sent everyone except Carlisle into frenzy, and I got stitched up, while the others left for a while to get away from the blood because they didn't want to hurt me.

The days after my party, Edward seemed distant. I thought it was his way off coping, not him trying to break up with me. So, after about a week, he took me for a walk in the forest. We got about two steps in, I know, some walk, right? He told me he didn't love me, didn't want me, and that it would be as if he never existed. I tried to run after him, but he, like, RAN. So, me, being klutzy Bella, tripped and just didn't care enough to get up.

"I fell asleep or something and the next thing I knew, it was like midnight and Sam was carrying me back to my dad and his search party. I don't remember anything that happened five months after that. I was a zombie. My dad threatened to take me to Renee in Jacksonville, but I refused. I went to Port Angeles with Jess and I thought I saw these boys from that night I was in Port Angeles and almost attacked, I assume you know?" he nodded,

"Right, so I started walking towards them," Edward growled. "And I heard Edward's voice. I thought I was going crazy, which was totally possible at the time. So, after that, I found some motorcycles and I took them to La Push, which is the Indian Reservation. He helped me fix my broken heart and over time it got better until I almost didn't feel it at all. He rode the motorcycles and I heard his voice again. I saw Sam and his 'gang'" I laughed," jump off the cliff and I thought it was fun, so Jake promised to take me.

"Days after that I wanted to find our meadow, " Edward growled again," But Jake and I couldn't find it. So we just hung out, and then he stopped calling after the movie with Mike." A feral snarl ripped from Edward's chest," Billy said he had mono, yeah, a bunch of crap that was. I set out for the meadow again, and found it. Just as I was about to fall to the ground in agony, Laurent found me, and I was scared to death.

There were reports of bear sightings and missing campers or camper's dry of blood, and then it clicked. He killed them. I heard Eddie's voice again, and he told me to tell him that the Cullen's visited a lot, so I did. Then, five of those bears, well they weren't bears, they were horse sized wolves. And, you know what, I trusted them. I felt like I knew them. A big russet one looked at me, and I immediately thought, Jake, and then Laurent ran away, the wolves chasing him. I ran home and told my dad that the bears were not bears but wolves, and he started to organize a hunt.

"Jake told me he couldn't talk to me anymore, and it was Edward leaving all over again. He visited me one night and told me to remember the story he told me last march. I remembered after having a dream. He was a werewolf, and I drove to La Push the next day and told him I knew. He stayed with me after that, and I met Emily and the rest of the pack. I loved them all like brothers. They _are_ my brothers, I was welcomed right away, well except for Paul, good old Paul, tried to attack me and Jake saved my life, yet again.

Yeah, he was the russet wolf from when there was Laurent. He told me Victoria was back and attacking people after they killed Laurent. I was scared, shitless. Sorry for my language, anyway, Jake and his pack would protect the town from vampires and keep a watch on my house because I was the one she wanted, mate for mate, Laurent put it. So, I stayed in La Push for most of the time, and helped Jake in school.

One day, I didn't know that Victoria got in the rez, and she killed Harry, she killed him, he died of a heart attack, the wolves chased her into the water where she jumped and they lost her. I was waiting for Jake by the cliffs cuz we were going to jump that day, and I was impatient, so I jumped and there was a storm so the current was strong and I almost drowned, I heard Edward and saw flames _in _the water. Jake pulled me out and told me Harry died.

He took me home and opened the door but smelled vampire, so he started to drive, but I saw Carlisle's car and told him to go back. He refused to listen to me, but I forced him to. I walked in and Alice was there. I was so happy. We started talking and she stayed for a couple of days. Then, Jake came and Alice left to hunt. We started talking and he told me he loved me, and was about to kiss me," Edward's eyes bulged," Like you care, you left me. Anyway, the phone rang, and it was Edward asking if Charlie was there. He told him he was at the funeral, and Eddie hung up thinking it was my funeral. He came here, and Alice and I left to get him. And, here we are."

The Volturi were silent. I noticed Jane was crying into Alec's chest. He was holding her and comforting her too quiet for me to hear. I was a relief to tell someone all of this.

"So, Bella, these wolves, where can we find them." Caius asked.

Oh, no! "They never harmed anyone, they have to keep their kind a secret just like you do yours. They only know about vampires because of their ancestors. Please, don't kill them, they are the only family I have that sees me happy anymore."

"Bella, Bella, who said we were going to kill them. I just need to know so we don't run into them and get ourselves killed, promise!" Caius said, offended.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. They are in La Push. About fifteen minutes from Forks, human speed." I giggled, and Aro smiled, amused.

"Fine, now onto lighter topics, Bella, do you still wish to be one of us?" Aro asked.

I smiled, "More than you could ever possibly believe, Aro."

He clapped like a five year old seeing Christmas for the first time.

"Perfect, now would you like to join our guard, you have touched Jane's heart, and she is the hardest heart to touch of all, no offence, Jane."

"None taken, Master." she smiled.

"Aro, I would be honored to join your guard," I said before Alice could see it, and I heard two growls from behind me...

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed **


	2. Chapter 2

**Izzy Volturi**

**A/N: This chapter was written by XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX, I just made a few changes. The first 4 chapters are all written by XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:**

I looked at Edward and Alice. They were livid.

"Oh, come on! I don't care, I made my decision. You can't stop me. What is done is done." I said to them.

"Bella, dear, when do you wish to be changed?" Caius asked. He seemed to like me.

"Whenever you three wish."

"Very well, would now be okay?"

"That would be perfect, _Master._" I giggled at the name. He chuckled.

"Yes, Bella. Felix, take Bella to her room. You shall change her." I blushed, and that didn't go unnoticed.

He ran up to me, and pulled me behind him. "Thank you so much, Aro, Caius, Marcus. This is great."

"You are very welcome, dear." I heard Aro say before the doors closed. I smiled.

"So, where is my room?" I asked Felix.

"Right next to Jane and Heidi's. They are going to go shopping for you, and you will have a new wardrobe. You are lucky they aren't dragging you shopping there now."

I laughed. "You are really funny, you know that. I thought Emmett was funny, heck even Jake, but you are by far the funniest."

Or, maybe you like him and that is why. You are flirting! What about Edward?

**Edward is my past, and he is a big overprotective jerk.**

"Why thank you, little missy. Now, here is your room. Go ahead, oogle. You have like two minutes."

He pushed open the doors, and my room was black and white with hot pink streaks.

My bed had a black and white bedspread. My pillows were hot pink, and my rug was lime green.

"Who decorated this?" I asked Felix.

"That would be Jane. She likes to decorate spare rooms, and Heidi shops for the stuff."

"Oh, tell her thanks for me. I love it."

He nodded. "Will do. Why don't you lay down, and I will change you there."

I nodded and laid down. He came over and gently turned my neck.

"I'm sorry. This will only hurt for a little while." he said, then he bit, but it didn't hurt, it was nice. It felt as though I was falling asleep at the hospital after they gave you anesthesia. I passed, feeling no pain at all.

Three days, later, or what I thought was three days later, I woke up.

"Well, hello beautiful. I must say, you look beautiful. And, your eyes!" Felix said. I waited for my blush to come, but it never did.

He handed me a mirror, and the first thing I looked at were my eyes. They were green. Not just green, but they were lime green. It was too much. I would rather have them blue. Then, right before my eyes, they changed blue.

"My eyes. They're blue! Felix, they changed blue when I wanted them blue!" He looked at me, and held my face close to his so he could get a better look. Out faces were inches apart. He smelled like peppermint and oranges. He smelled delicious. I wanted to lean in, but I couldn't. It would seem weird.

"They are beautiful. Can you change your hair color, or just your eyes?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can try." I thought of myself with blonde hair. I opened my eyes and my hair was blond. I didn't like it. I thought, red. It changed to red. A smile broke out across my face.

"Wow! Bella, you can change your appearance."

"Please, Bella is so old. Just call me Izzy from now on. It is fresh, and I think it totally fits me."

"Izzy it is. I love it. And, its owner it beautiful. Izzy, ever since you walked in, I thought you were beautiful. I feel as though I've known you all my life. Izzy, I love you." He looked concerned. Like I wouldn't return the love.

"Felix, I love you, too. I don't know why, but once I walked through the doors, I felt a connection to you. I think I love you, too."

He smiled. Then, he leaned in and crushed his lips to mine. I kissed back with just as much force.

We broke apart. I smiled.

"Aro wished to see you once you were changed. You should change your clothes though. They are a little, um, bloody."

I looked down, and my right side had a streak of blood on it. "Great!"

I walked to a set of double doors, and opened it, revealing a bathroom with another set of doors next to the shower. I opened those, and saw rows and rows of clothes. "Oh, my, God!" I ran through it at vampire speed and grabbed some gray skinny jeans and a shirt that had a hot pink skull on it with white hearts.

"Gothic, very original." Felix approved, smiling when I walked out.

"Just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean I can't dress the part. Now, let me fix my hair." I pictured it black, straight, and with an ice blue and purple streak in it. When I opened my eyes that is what I saw. I looked hot!

"Wow, Izzy, very original. Yet, stunningly beautiful." I giggled. I grabbed Felix's arm and began to sing

"Off to see the vampire, the wonderful vampire of Volterra. And all the wonderful things he does, duh duh, duh, da, duh, dah!" I started laughing uncontrollably. Felix just looked at me like I had three heads. Maybe I do. NO, don't think you do. It will happen.

I stopped thinking about it before I looked like that.

We skipped, well I skipped and he walked, arms linked to the throne room. I was awaiting the verdict on the Cullen's and what happened to them.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed **


	3. Chapter 3

**Izzy Volturi**

**A/N: This chapter was written by XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX, I just made a few changes. The first 4 chapters are all written by XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 3:**

Once we reached the throne room, Felix just opened it, not caring to knock.

"Don't you think you should knock?" I asked, uncertain.

"No, no. This is my home. I don't need to knock to enter the main room."

"Oh," was my famous response.

He laughed, and pulled me into the throne room.

"Bella!" Aro said.

"Please, I prefer Izzy." I said. I loved my new voice.

I heard someone clear their throat, and I saw it was Marcus, handing his hand to Aro. Aro grabbed it, and he looked between Felix and I. His eyes twinkled, but I let it go.

"Bella, how was your change?" Aro asked.

"Great. I didn't feel any pain." I said.

Aro gasped. "What did you feel instead?"

"I felt nothing. I felt, I don't know how to describe it. I felt peaceful."

Aro's eyes shimmered again.

"I was wondering, what happened of Alice and Edward?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Edward has joined us, and Alice has left to tell her family of the news." Caius said.

I nodded, grimly. I didn't want Edward to know of the kiss.

"Where is Edward?" I asked, again, to no one.

"He should be here," the doors burst open," now!" Felix said. He sounded so sad. I wanted to comfort him. Edward ran to me, love and lust in his eyes.

"Bella!" He said. We was still running at me, and I didn't want him near me. I wanted him pushed as far against the wall as possible.

As soon as I thought that, Edward was thrown against the wall farthest away from me. I smirked. Aro looked at me, while Edward looked outraged and hurt. I walked over to Felix.

"I guess the wonderful vampire of Volterra is liking me, huh?" I murmured. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I giggled. Edward growled. I didn't want Edward to have that mind reading gift. As soon as I thought that, Edward shouted.

"I can't hear anyone's thoughts."

I giggled. "That's because when I didn't want you to have it, I took it away. I think that is my gift." I said.

Aro looked at me, "Izzy, think of something you want."

I want Felix to kiss me.

Felix leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back. I heard a feral growl, and reluctantly pulled apart. I don't want Edward to make any more sounds.

The growling stopped. He tried to speak, but couldn't. I laughed.

"Izzy, I believe you have the gift to get anything your heart desires." Aro said.

"Awesome!" I said, throwing my fist in the air.

Felix laughed. I growled playfully at him. I wanted Edward to talk.

"Don't you dare, Bella." I heard Edward say.

"Or, what? You're going to kill me? No, way, in hell. The men in Men in Black are more dangerous than you!"

Felix was howling with laughter. I smirked.

"I thought so, Edward. Now, leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you." I said.

I turned to my masters. They were laughing freely.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed **


	4. Chapter 4

**Izzy Volturi**

**A/N: This chapter was written by XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX, I just made a few changes. The first 4 chapters are all written by XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 4:**

Once their laughter subsided, they addressed me personally.

"Marcus has seen a very interesting relationship between you and Felix." Aro said to me. I wanted Edward to have his mindreading ability. He sighed in relief.

"And what did you see, masters." I said, smiling.

"It seems Marcus sees a very strong relationship between you two. Almost that of two people that have been married for years."

I smiled. "I take that as a good thing, then."

"Yes, I believe that you and Felix are soul mates."

I gasped and looked at Felix. "So that explains why I thought I knew him for years."

Aro nodded. "I think so."

"So, back to your gift. Izzy, that is extremely powerful."

I shrugged. "It can be really annoying, I almost thought of having three heads, and I had to say no, I don't want that, otherwise, well, you know."

Aro was chuckling. Marcus and Caius were smiling.

"Do you feel thirsty?"

I want to feel full, I thought.

"No, I feel full. I think I just covered that with my gift. I don't think I'll ever have to feed again. Oh, wait a second."

I want a group of fake humans with real blood to appear. Sure enough, a group of fake humans, with no heartbeat, appeared. I could smell their blood.

"Meal. They are fake humans, but have real blood in them." I said. Aro looked excited.

Edward looked uncomfortable. I want to be able to read minds.

_I can't believe that she is soul mates with that, that, thing! I am going to win her back. -_Edward

I smiled and looked at Edward. "You are not going to win me back. I don't want you to."

He immediately stopped growling.

"How long was I changing for?" I asked Felix.

"A day and a half," he whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"That was quick."

"Yes, well considering you didn't feel pain, I don't know what is to be expected." Felix said in my ear. I almost shivered.

I saw the group of fake humans dead on the floor. I didn't even hear them scream. Aro, Caius, and Marcus had bright red eyes. I smiled.

"I expect they were good?" I teased. They all nodded.

I want the bodies of the fake humans to disappear. I looked and they were gone.

"I wonder where they go." I mumbled.

**IN THE GOBI DESERT**

A pile of bodies fall from the sky.

"Ching, what is that?" Yun said.

Ching looked at the pile. "A gift from Buddha?"

Yun shrugged her shoulders. "No, they are dead."

"Food, Yun, food."

"Oh," she walked over to the Buddha statue. "Thank you, Buddha." She kissed his stomach.

**IN VOLTERRA**

"I don't know. It has to be somewhere where strange things happen." Felix laughed. I elbowed him.

"I'm serious. Where does it go? I mean, it can't just disappear out of existence."

**IN GOBI DESERT**

"Yun, their skin is as hard as rock."

"You sure?" Yun asked Ching. He just nodded.

She picked up an arm and bit into it, hard. Her teeth went right through the flesh.

"No, Ching, I just bit down and I went right through."

Ching looked puzzled. He picked up an arm and bit down. His teeth, too went through the flesh. He tore it off with his teeth and put it on a skillet on top of a fire. It sizzled.

"Gross." Yun said.

She backed away and went back to their desert home.

**IN VOLTERRA**

"Oh, well. Where ever it goes, they are going to have a lot of things." I sighed.

I sat down on the floor and thought, I want a banquet of food, water, and clothes for a male and a female to appear. I opened my eyes and sure enough, it was all there. I want all the food, water, and clothes I just made appear go to the same exact location of the fake humans. It all disappeared.

**IN GOBI DESERT**

A big black spot was falling from the sky. Ching moved out of the way just before it fell on him. There was food, water, and clothes. They hadn't had that since they got lost. They have been eating their friends that were with them, that were sick. Yun was pregnant and Ching was the father.

"YUN! Get out here! Help me carry this in!" Ching grabbed a pile of food and water and brought them in a shack made out of sand.

Yun came out and gasped, tears filling her eyes.

**IN VOLTERRA**

I want to see what it looks like wherever I sent all the things.

I closed my eyes and saw two Chinese people eating snakes in what looked like the middle of the desert. The women looked a few months pregnant. The man looked at the women lovingly. The women was crying, kneeling at the food.

"We haven't been blessed like this since we lived in China, Ching, two years ago."

He gave a sad smile. "I know, Yun, I know. This is a gift from the gods. We should appreciate this."

I opened my eyes. "Oh, god! That is terrible."

Felix looked concerned. "What?"

"The place where all the food goes, and the bodies, and the water and clothes, is a place in the middle of a desert. The people living there look lost and are starving. The women is pregnant and the man has to be her husband. They were crying over the food and water I just brought."

I closed my eyes and thought, I want a cool, proper house with enough bedrooms for their family to appear next to their current house in the desert.

**IN GOBI DESERT**

A black spot appeared next to the house. As soon as it landed, Yun started crying all over again. There was a beautiful house, two story, and it had a garage. Yun walked up to it and opened the door. She nearly collapsed when she saw all the furniture and baby toys scattered about the house. She went around and saw a kitchen, with an ice box, full of ice, a few bathrooms that had running water, a living room with a working TV, and she decided to go upstairs. There was a master bedroom, an office, and a baby's room. The baby's room had a crib, and a rocking chair. She opened the next three doors and saw a fully stocked library full of books in Chinese, and two bedrooms that had three twin beds in each. She collapsed on the stairs and started to pray, thanking the god that he could be so generous.

**IN VOLTERRA**

"Care to explain?" Aro asked.

I smiled. "I just gave a lost family in the middle of the desert a home, food, water, and clothes."

Felix smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I think I love that about you most."

I smiled even bigger. "I'm glad.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed **


	5. Chapter 5: AN

**Izzy Volturi**

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen first I apologize but this is not a chapter, I just wanted everyone to know that I will be posting a new chapter for this story sometime after Friday. I'll try and keep this story as good as the original owner had it, if I fail please make sure to either review and let me know or please feel free to PM me. Also if anyone has any ideal's for the story please feel free to leave me a PM and I'll be glad to try and fit it in, Thank you very much and I hope you all enjoy your holiday. Oh and I have a poll going on so please check out my home page and vote for which you think is best thank you very much.**


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter 5

**Izzy Volturi**

**A/N: This is the first chapter that was written myself I hope you all like and it enjoy it. I don't own any characters.**

**Chapter 5:**

It's been two weeks since I've awoken into this new life, Aro and Caius both decided it was time for me to learn how to fight; it was decided that Demetri, Felix, and Alec were going to be my instructors on fighting, Aro also called upon his old friend Eleazar to come and see what other powers I might have; Marcus has ordered Edward to stay away from me until he can learn to accept things the way they-where, of course I would have been happy if they just told him to get lost.

Felix lead me over to the court yard where I was supposed to learn to fight and we found Alec and Demetri already standing there waiting for us, the three kings decided to join us

"Okay Izzy the first rule of fight is to not only use your eyes but also you're other scenes" Alec said as I watched Demetri and Felix start to circle around me, I used my hearing to sense their every movement an once they were about to attack I smiled sweetly at Alec shocking him.

I wish there was a barrier around me blocking every attack against me, I heard two loud thuds and I turn and saw Demetri and Felix on the ground growling

"Damn Izzy that fucking hurt" Demetri said as he was getting up, Felix walked over to me and I wish my barrier would drop. Once he was close enough I flipped over him landing square on his back and I pushed him onto the ground using my hands to grab his head and I placed a kiss against his throat

"I think you just lost Felix, now it's my turn to test the newborn" Alec said as he removed his cloak, I smiled evilly as I wished for Felix to be pushed into Alec making them both crash into the castle walls; Felix's body began floating and he went sailing into Alec and both of them crashed into the castle walls.

Demetri and I both began rolling on the floor laughing when we heard Alec cussing; I turned to the kings and bowed low to them which of course made Aro and Caius cheer when I turned to master Marcus I saw him smiling down at me, I turned when I heard Alec yell out my name

"IZZY" he yelled as he pushed Felix away and he came charging at me, I could see a green mist coming towards me so I quickly wished for a shield against his ability and once the shield was up I got into my attack position and I waited for him.

I waited until he was just inches from me before I dodged his attack and I slammed my fist into his jaw and I could hear the bones break then I quickly punched him in his chest sending him sailing into the wall again, instead of waiting for him to attack me again I ran to him and I grabbed him by his hair and I slammed him into the ground placing my teeth against his throat

"Well done Izzy you're a natural" Felix said as he ran up to me, I threw my arms around his neck and I kissed him deeply; when we pulled away I saw that everyone had left giving us some privacy

"I love you Felix"

"As I love you my Izzy" he kissed me again as our bodies brushed against each other's we both turned when we heard someone clearing their throat from behind us, when we turned we found Jane standing by the door way

"The masters would like to see you two" we both followed her into the throne room, we walked up and bowed

"Ahh…Izzy you did very well for your first fight, you're a natural; now I've called you here because my dear friend Eleazar and his lovely wife Carmen have just arrived and I would like for you to meet them" he nodded towards Demetri and Felix; they nodded before they left to get our guest, I looked confused when I saw master Aro motioned for me to stand between his and Marcus's thrown

"I'll explain later my dear" was all he said before he turned back to the others as two vampires I've never seen before walked in

"Ahh Eleazar it's so good to see you and your beautiful wife again" Aro said as the two vampires bowed to him

"It's good to see you too Master Aro, Master Caius, and Master Marcus"

"I've asked you hear to see if you tell us what powers our dear Miss. Isabella has, oh where are my manners Eleazar, Carmen I would like to introduce you to Miss. Isabella Volturi formally known as Isabella Swan; Izzy this is Eleazar and his lovely wife Carmen Denali" Eleazar nodded as I stepped up to him, he gently took my hand and he kissed the back of it

"I've heard so much about you Miss. Isabella not only from our kings but also from my dear friends the Cullen's" I smiled at him as I turned to his wife

"It's nice to meet you both, please call me Izzy everyone else does" she smiled sweetly at me and I couldn't help but pull her into a hug

"I amazed, you have such a great power Izzy not only do you have the power to get whatever you desire you also have the ability to make the people around you happy without even wanting it; you're an amazing vampire and you'll be an even greater princess" he said as he bowed to me, I looked over at the brothers confused but they just sat there smiling at us. Before anyone could say anything else the front doors busted open and two vampires I've never seen before ran in I could tell they were part of the guards by the way they were dressed

"Milords argent news there is an army of newborns heading this way, it seems they are being controlled by a red headed female and a guy with brownish hair" Caius growled as did Aro

"How many are their" Caius asked trying to control his anger

"There are at least 100 the last time our scouts spotted, there might be more but we aren't sure" Aro jumped up from his thrown yelling

"Gather all the guards I want this threat taken care of before they reach the castle, Izzy I would like for you to go as well" before I could agree Felix jumped in front of me

"No masters please, she's still learning and she could be hurt" I placed my hand against his chest

"Felix it's fine love, remember what Eleazar said I have the ability to get what I want; and besides you'll be there as well as Jane, Alec, and Demetri I'll be perfectly safe" I laid my head against his undead heart as I felt him start to calm down.

"Fine but you are to stay beside me at all times you got it, I can't lose you after I just found you" he wrapped his arms around me tightly. We left a few minutes later and we arrived at a field 200 yards away from the village

"It's so good to see you again Swan, are you ready to pay for the death of my mate" a vice said as she walked up to us from the forest, when I saw who it was I couldn't help but gasp,

"Hello Vicky, I thought the wolves would have taken care of you by now" I said as I got into my attack position

"Those filthy mutts couldn't even catch me, now enough talking I'm here to get my revenge as they say a mate for a mate" I smiled evilly as I wished that Vicky and her army were trapped in a indestructible cage, I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her bang against the cage growling and cussing and her army was doing pretty much the same.

"Aww…is poor old Vicky stuck that's too bad, I can't wait to see what punishment our masters have in store for you; I hope and pray he lets me at least have a go with you before you're destroyed" she growled and spit venom in my face, I turned to Jane who nodded at me before she turned to Vicky; I laughed as I watched her fall to the cage floor crying out in pain

"Come let's get back to the castle" I said as I turned to the others who were staring at me shocked, Felix ran up behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"Damn baby I never knew how devious you are, do you know what you do to me" he whispered in my ear as I felt his hard dick against my ass making me moan and push against him

"Later my love, for now we must get these prisoners back to the castle before the kings begin to worry" he sighed and looked hurt so I leaned up and kissed him cheering him up a bit, Felix grabbed one side of the cage as Demetri grabbed the other and we made our way back to the castle.

When we arrived back in the throne room I growled when I found Edward standing there looking smug until he saw who we captured, I wished for the ability to read minds

'_Damn I told her to wait and attack once I had Bella alone, now I have to come up with another plan' _

I growled loudly as I charged Edward knocking him to the ground with my hands around his throat

"Isabella what are you doing" Aro asked as he jumped from his throne,

"Master it appears that Eddie boy here planned this entire thing, he told Vicky to wait until he had me alone then she was supposed to attack and in the confession he was going to sneak away with me and make me his" Felix and Marcus both started growling; Aro ran towards us and he grabbed Edwards hand

"Oh Edward what a shame, it seems that princess Isabella was telling the truth; now Edward there's no use in fighting you know the punishment for a traitor" he said as Edward tried to get out of my grip, I dragged him to the cage and I wished for him to join the others which of course happened. I turned and bowed low to the kings

"I'm sorry for losing my temper milords" Marcus swiftly got up from his throne and he gently took me into his arms lifting me up,

"My dear a princess never bows nor do they apologize for doing something they think is right" I smiled at him as I wrapped my arms around his waist, being in his arms reminded me so much of how my father used to hold me

"My dearest daughter" he whispered against my head, we both turned when we heard Aro clap

"Now on to my favorite part of a trail, the sentencing" he said smiling which sent a chill down my spine, Marcus gently took my hand as he lead me over to his throne and he motioned for me to stand beside his chair.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, this is the first chapter that I've written myself and I'll try to make the next one even better and longer. Thank you all for reading and I look forward to reading all of your reviews for this story, and I hope you all will read some of my other stories; have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7: Chapter 6

**Izzy Volturi**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 6:**

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

When I first arrived home I quickly explained what happened which caused most of my family to gasp,

"Oh dear are you saying that my darling Bella is mated to a member of the royal guards and that my dear sweet Edward is staying" Esme said as she leaned against Carlisle for support, I nodded as venom filled my eyes Jasper quickly took me into his arms.

"That's awesome, my baby sister has finally meet her true mate and will finally be happy" Emmett said as he held a happy looking Rosalie in his arms

"Emmett are you crazy, she's with the Volturi who knows what they will do to her" Esme said trying to scold her son

"Dear the Volturi aren't really as bad as everyone makes them out to be, remember dear I was once one of them" Carlisle said calmly, continued arguing for a while before everyone just went off to do separate things to calm down; Emmett and Rose left to go hunting, Carlisle went up to his study, and Esme went outside since it was a nice cloudy day and she decided to finish her gardening, Jasper and I decided to go into out room and we spent the next two days making up for time we were separated, let's just say that by the time we left our room I was completely satisfied.

I decided to go online and do some shopping when I was pulled into another vision, when I saw Edward making a deal with Victoria and Bella standing beside Felix as a vampire I let out a loud growl which caused the whole family to gather

"Pack up we're going to Volterra" was all I said before I ran up to my room and began packing mine and Jaspers bags.

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

"Uncle Aro do you think you could put off the sentencing until tomorrow" he turned to me shocked

"Why my dear niece" I smiled sweetly at him

"I have a weird feeling that we will have visitors later today and if my gut is right I want them all to witness the sentencing" Felix, Alec, Jane, and Caius all smiled at me and I saw nothing but pride for me in their eyes.

"I think it's a great ideal brother, it will give us some more time to figure out what to do with everyone" Caius said as he turned to Marcus to get his opinion

"I agree" was all he said as he reached out and took my hand in his, I leaned down and kissed his forehead softly

"Very well then Felix and Demetri take the prisoners to the dungeon, Alec and Jane will guard them" everyone nodded as they took off to do their jobs, as soon as the room was cleared Aro's wife Sulpicia and Caius's wife Athenodora walked in and ran to their husbands.

I turned to Marcus and I asked him to take a walk with me, he nodded and we both walked out of the throne room side by side; as we walked past a certain painting I watched as Marcus stopped and stared I could see the pain in his eyes

"You loved her didn't you father" he turned to me and smiled sadly

"Yes dear child I loved her dearly, her name was Didyme she was my wife as well as my soul mate she was killed the day we were attacked by the Romanians ever since that day I've felt empty and I never thought I could love again until you came along and now I know what love feels like yet again but I still miss her every day" he said as he gently touched the frame,

'I wonder if this will work, I wish for my father's soul mate was here' just then there was a bright flash of light and the girl from the painting was standing beside us

"Didyme is that you" he said as he reached out and gently stroke her cheek

"Yes my love I'm back thanks to our lovely daughter" she said as she threw her arms around me and held me to her,

"My dearest daughter I can never thank you enough, you've brought me such joy I never knew could…" he grabbed me after his wife let me go and he held me close as venom began to fill his eyes never to fall

"Your truly amazing Bella" I heard Aro say, I looked over Marcus's shoulder and I found Aro and Caius standing behind us smiling with their wives beside them; Didyme ran over to each of them hugging everyone

"I love you" Marcus said as he laid his head on my head

"I love you too father and I love mom too" for the rest of the day I spent with Didyme trying to get to know her better, by the time Felix came for me we were not only the best of friend but I felt like I had a real mom again.

That night I spent wrapped up in Felix's arms I decided to see how that Chinese couple were doing so I closed my eyes and wished that I could see them

**IN THE GOBI DESERT**

Yun was lying on the bed panting as her husband was sitting next to her trying to wipe sweat from her face both of them looked frightened, Ching began praying

"Please God please help my wife" he prayed over and over

'I wish for the lady to have a smooth birth and that she and the baby would survive' just then the Yun stopped crying out and they baby was delivered safely; it was a boy and they decided to name him Si, I watched for a while longer as Ching began to thank the gods over and over,

'I wish to be alarmed whenever Ching or Yun begin to pray for help, and for this family to have a never ending supply of food for the adults and enough formula for the baby to last until he's old enough to eat human food'

**IN VOLTERRA**

I opened my eyes to see Felix next to gently stroking my stomach; I gently ran my figures through his hair

"I wish we could just stay like this forever, just you and me together in our own little bubble with nothing to disturb us" he said as he gently nuzzled my neck causing me to moan

"I do too" I lifted his face to mine and I kissed him with as much passion as I could, unfortunately just as things were begging to get heated up there was a knock on my door

"Mistress Izzy Master Aro is summoning you to his study" Heidi said before she walked off to get our dinner, I kissed Felix one last time before I got up and took a quick shower and got redressed. When I arrived at Aro's study I knocked gently and waited for him to call me inside, he opened the door and he led me over to his desk

"How on earth did you bring my sister back from the dead" he said as he sat beside me

"I'm not really sure uncle I just wished for her to be there and she was, I didn't know if it would truly work or not" he nodded as he began thinking

"My dear sweet niece we must keep this little gift of yours a secret, for if someone were to get their hands on your gift they could very well destroy everything" Aro said as he took me into his arms and held me tight

"I know uncle I promise to keep my talent a secret but what about Eleazar he might tell someone" he just laughed

"My dear Eleazar is a loyal friend of mine he and wife have already sworn secrets so there's no need to worry" I leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek

"Thanks for worrying so much about me uncle, everyone here has shown me nothing but love"

"As they should, you're a princess now my dear every vampire should love you or they will face our wraith" we both started laughing when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door

"Master we've just received word that the Cullen's are here and they request an audients with you master"

"Very well gather my brothers and have them meet me in the throne room" he called out before he turned to me

"Would you care to join us my dear" I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his and we made our way to the throne room, once we were seated Felix opened the doors and I watched as Demetri lead the Cullen's inside I felt both Marcus and Didyme's hands on mine trying to give me courage I looked at both of them thanking them with my eyes

'I wish for the power to read minds' and I began searching each of the Cullen's minds.

"Carlisle my old friend welcome back to Volterra, what if you don't mind me asking is the reason for this surprising visit" Aro said standing from his seat, Carlisle took a step forward

"We've come to visit my old friend" he said bowing respectfully 'and to see what you have done with my son, and to take both him and my daughter back'

"He's lying uncle, touch his hand and you'll see the truth" I said calmly making everyone turn their attention to me

"Hello again Carlisle I would say it was nice seeing you all again but then I would be lying" I said smiling at everyone causing them to gasp,

"Bella is that you" Esme said as she took a step closer to me causing Felix, Marcus, and Didyme to growl out a warning

"It's Princess Izzy Volturi to you Cullen's"

**A/N: The next chapter will have more of the Cullen's P.O.V. I hope you all enjoyed I look forward to reading your comments.**


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 7

**Izzy Volturi**

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters, even though I wish I did. I hope you all enjoy the story also I have a poll going on and I hope you all will check out my profile and vote on what you think I should work on next. Thank you all.**

**Chapter 7**

**(Izzy's P.O.V)**

I watched as all of the Cullen's circled around Esme hissing at me which caused everyone growl at them, Aro held out his hand to stop everyone

"ENOUGH, you would do well to get your family under control Carlisle, I will not tolerate anyone growling or hissing at the princess of Volturi" he said as he reached over and took my hand pulling me to his side, we both smiled when all of the Cullen's bowed

"We are sorry Master Aro we didn't know, we meant no disrespect" Carlisle said as he held his wife close to him

"Uncle may I speak to them" I asked looking directly up at Aro who just smiled and nodded before he took his seat once again

"I would like for Emmett Mc. Carty, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Whitlock to stand please" I watched as the rose from their kneel to look up at me, when I looked into Jasper's eyes I felt a strange pull trying to pull me to him; I looked over at my father who was staring at us with wide eyes I chose to ignore it for now

"The three of you are the only ones I do not blame for leaving me, Rosalie from the very start you didn't want me around and you never let me forget it, Emmett even though you leaving me did hurt a lot I know that you tried your hardest to get the others to stay but you were out voted and had no chose but to leave, Jasper I never blamed you for what happened that day so please stop beating yourself up over it and I'm sorry we never had a chance at getting to know each other better" I could venom begin to gather in their eyes and I motioned for them to step closer.

"Bella I never hated you I just didn't want you to be with Edward, I saw the way he treated you and I knew something was very off but every time I brought it up with the others they just played it off as I was just jealous" I ran to her and hugged her close

"Thanks for trying to warn me" I said as we held each other close, then I turned to Emmett who grabbed me up in a tight bear hug which would have killed me if I was human; I turned when I heard two sets of growling I saw that Felix looked like he was about to attack Emmett while Jasper looked like he wanted to kill him which I thought was odd

"Oh shut it you two" I said as I pulled away from him, I walked up to Jasper next and when he pulled me into his arms I felt electricity flow between the two of us when I pulled away I looked up into his eyes and saw that he too was as shocked as I was

"Felix come here for a second" he ran up to us and I grabbed his hand and laid it in Jaspers when I saw his shocked reaction I knew he felt it too so I quickly turned to my father

"Father what's going on" he smiled down at me sweetly

"Well my dear daughter looks like your one of the rarest vampires in the world, you're the first one in over 3,000 years to be mated to two people" he turned to his wife kissing her hand

"Lady Didyme how are you still alive, I thought the Romanians killed you a long time ago" Carlisle said as he jumped up causing the guards to step forward

"That is none of your concern Carlisle" Caius growled to him causing Carlisle to get into a submission stance

"That's impossible Jasper's my mate, I will not let so slut take him from me" Alice said as she crouched ready to attack me, Jasper quickly pushed me behind him and he crouched down in front of me ready for the challenge Felix stood beside him crouched as well growling at Alice

"If I were you Miss. Brandon I would back down, can't you see your outnumbered I would hate for someone with such a great talent like yours to get wasted" Aro said looking amused I growled at him

"Ha some talent it's not very reliable, tell me Alice did you see all this happening; did you see how Edward took me into the forest behind my house and tell me that he never loved me that I was just a pet and the only reason he wanted me around was so he could drink my blood, or how about when I was in a zombie state for 3 months and it took my best friend Jacob to pull me back together" I watched as everyone even the Cullen's turn to Alice shocked

"Is it true Alice did Edward really do that" Esme asked stepping closer to her husband

"Of course not Esme she's clearly lying" she said trying to act all sweet and innocent but I have a way around that

'I wish that Alice could no longer lie to anyone, and that she can no longer use her powers' I smirked when Alice's eyes began to widen with fear

"Yes Esme Edward really did say all that we've been planning this from the very beginning; Edward stole a siring from Carlisle's office one day while he was at work and once or twice a month I would put sleeping pills in Bella's water and while she was asleep one of us would draw blood from her so Edward could drink it, then he would stay away from the family for weeks until his eyes turn gold again "

"You bastard" Felix said as he tried to take a step closer to her but both Jasper and I held him back

"But why would you do that, I thought you loved Bella" Carlisle said as he tried to comfort his wife who was sobbing against him

"Ha me love a human I don't think so, I wanted us to get close to her so either Jasper or Edward would kill her off because I knew from the very beginning that Bella was Jasper's mate and if I'd have let them get close then he would have left me so I began having fake visions of Edward and Bella knowing that the fool would rely on me and I almost succeeded killing her if it wasn't for you and Emmett interfering and blocking Jasper" she yelled before she turned to me

"I'm going to finish what I've started, I should have done this in the very beginning" I smiled as I gently placed my hands on the back of my mates

"Please step aside my loves leave this bitch to me" the both nodded and kissed my cheeks before they walked off to the side

"I'll never let you have him, Jasper is MINE" she screamed as she charged me, Aro ordered everyone to move out of our way as Alice's body collides with mine; she tried desperately to claw and bite me but I easily dodged her every move, I quickly kicked her in the stomach making her fly into the wall across the room luckily the people standing there quickly moved out of the way.

I looked over at my lovers and saw that they were watching me with nothing but love, and pride in their eyes unfortunately for me Alice happened to catch me off guard and she tore off my left arm; I quickly spun around and I wrapped my right arm around her throat as I pinned her to the ground with my body.

I could feel myself getting weak thanks to all the venom that was dripping to the floor but I refused to release my pray instead I looked up at Aro waiting for his verdict

"Brother's what say you on the charge of attacking royalty" he said looking towards his brothers

"DEATH" the both screamed, then he turned to his sister

"Death" was all she said and I could see fire in her eyes and I knew she was pissed about me being hurt

"Mary Alice Brandon I hear by sentence you to death" he nodded to me, I smiled down at Alice before I leaned down toward her ear and whispered

"Now you die bitch for all those who have suffered for your greed" I bit deep into her shoulders as the other guards made a fire, Instead of just ripping her apart and throwing her into the fire I decided to slowly kill her so I took small pieces of her body and tore it off an fed it to the fire and every time she screamed in pain I just laughed telling her over and over that she dissevered everything she's getting and I named off every person she's hurt in the past; my favorite part was when I broke off her fingers one by one making her scream.

Once it was over and she was nothing but a pile of ash I quickly ran to Jasper and I kissed him with as much passion I could, I wrapped my arm around his neck just as his wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me closer as our kiss deepens. Felix ran over making sure to pick up my arm and he began to help me fuse it back together, by the time it was over I was too weak to even stand so Aro ordered the meeting to resume again tomorrow and he ordered Jasper and Felix to take me to my room.

Jasper gently layed me on the bed as e climbed in behind me, Felix layed on my other side as they both held me close

'I wish for more fake humans with real blood, three in here and a lot in the throne room' just then they appeared

"Don't worry Jasper it just Izzy here special ability, she has the power to get whatever she wants just by wishing for it and don't worry their not real humans they just look like it and have real human blood" Felix said as he took one human and he brought it over to me

"If you had that ability then why didn't you use it on Alice instead of getting yourself hurt" he said looking down at me angrily

"I'm sorry Major please don't be mad at me but uncle Aro said I shouldn't use my ability's in front of people because the more others know then someone might try to kidnap me and try to use my powers for bad things" I said as venom filled my eyes, Jasper wrapped his arms around me holding me close as he kissed the top of my head

"I'm not mad my love I'm sorry for what I said, I just don't like seeing you hurt" I kissed him softly as Felix held the other body to Jasper who looked conflicted

"If you don't want to eat like us I can always summon an animal of your choosing we will still love you no matter what diet you choose" Felix said as he gently reaches over and strokes Jaspers cheek making him close his eyes and lean into the touch

"I'll eat with my loves'" he said as he bit down on the nonmoving body.

**(Carlisle's P.O.V)**

'How could this have happened and worse why didn't I see this from the beginning, how could I have let two of my children hurt someone as pure as Bella' I thought as two members of the guards lead us to the rooms we'll be using, once we were inside I turned to what was left of my family

"Oh Carlisle what are we going to do" Esme said as she stepped into my arms

"I don't know dear I can only hope that Aro will show us mercy" I said as I held her close, I turned to Emmett and Rose and saw that they two had the same ideal

'I can only hope they spear my family'

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed I'll be working a lot more on this story since it's about finished, I'm going to put my other story on hold until this one is finished. I can't wait to read all of your reviews and I hope you all continue to read some of my other work.**


	9. Chapter 9: New Chapter 8: Final

**Izzy Volturi**

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoy the last chapter for this story, I don't any characters**

**Chapter 8:**

**(Izzy's P.O.V) (Smut warning)**

As I laid between my two mates I couldn't help but feel a little nervous I wonder what they would say about having kids

"Hey um…Felix Jasper can I ask you two something" I asked as I sat up leaning my back against the head board of the bed

"What's up love" Jasper said asked as he nuzzled my neck, Felix began nuzzling the other side as his hand began to rub up and down my legs causing me to moan

"What do you think about having kids one day" they both froze and looked at me, after a few minutes they both started to smile

"I don't know about Felix my love but I know I would love to have a baby with you" Jasper said as he leaned down and kissed me deeply after a few minutes Felix turned my head towards him

"I would be honored to have a baby with you my love" he said before he too kissed me deeply, I ran my fingers through his hair as I pulled him closer making our kiss deeper.

Jasper began kissing his way down my body stopping only to remove my shirt and pants luckily today I decided against wearing a bra and he began kissing his way down my body, he reached up and began to gently massage my breasts taking my left nipple into his mouth sucking on it then he turned his attention to my right one, Felix decided he wanted to join cause one minute he was kissing me and another he was between my legs sucking on my cult causing me to cry out their names and I ran my figures through Jaspers hair pulling him up to me kissing him deeply as I came all over Felix's face.

Jasper smiled at me before he turned to our other mate and he kissed him deeply as they both removed each other's clothes, I have to admit watching my two mates kissing each other turned me on so much my pussy was already wet with excitement and I couldn't wait much longer

"Please my loves…I need you both so bad" I said against Jasper's lips, I watched as Felix turned to Jasper who nodded in return; Felix gently thrusted his already hard cock into my entrance braking through my barrier just as Jasper shoved his tongue into my mouth, once the pain finally eased I thrusted my hips up making Felix go deeper into me causing him to moan and begin thrusting

"Damn baby you're so tight…so wet" he said as he started thrusting into me a little faster

"More please my love" I said before I turned to Jasper who was stroking himself watching us, I motioned for him to come towards me and once he was close enough I reached up and took his hard cock into my hands and began to stroke it a little before I took it into my mouth.

Jasper through his head back and moaned my name as he laid his hand on my head and began thrusting into my mouth at just the same speed as Felix

"Oh baby I'm not going to be able to last much longer…your mouth feels so good"

"Cum with me my loves lets cum together" I moaned as I felt pressure begin to build in my stomach, Felix's movement began getting faster and deeper and we both knew that he too was about to cum. A few more thrust and we all exploded Felix leaned down and bite into my neck marking me as his before we all fell against the bed panting

"Wow that was fucking amazing" Felix said as he laid his head against my stomach, Jasper began stroking my hair gently

"You were amazing my love, that was the most amazing blowjobs I've ever had" I smiled at him and kissed him gently,

"You're up next cowboy" I whispered in his ear before I bit it gently causing him to moan, I felt Felix move and I watched in amazement as he took Jasper's already hardening member into his mouth

"Oh Felix" he said as his head was thrown back, I decided to crawl across the bed and while Felix was busy sucking Jasper I took his cock into my mouth and I began sucking him, a few minutes later we heard Jasper growl and I found myself on my hands and knees with Felix's cock still in my mouth, I moaned loudly when I felt Jasper enter me from behind going deeper into me. My pussy clamped down around him as he began thrusting into me hard and fast

"Oh Major yes…fuck me harder Major please" I moaned against Felix's cock, Jasper bent down and whispered into my ear

"Tell me who you belong to…scream it out so the whole castle knows who's doing this to you" I threw my head back

"You Major, I belong to only you and Felix" I screamed as he thrusted harder and faster, Felix growled deeply as his seeds filled my mouth; I swallowed it all then I began licking him clean Jasper roared before he sunk his teeth into the my neck on the opposite side of my neck causing both of us to cum at the same time

'I wish I was pregnant with twins one Jasper's and one Felix's' just then I looked down and saw my belly begin to expand it was small for now, I turned to my mates

**(end of smut)**

"Congratulations you guys, your both going to be daddy's" they both stared at me like I was crazy before they realized what I did then they both took turns holding me close

"Wow we're going to be parents this is the happiest day of my life, we must tell the other's" Felix said as he rushed to put his clothes on, Jasper and I did the same

"Okay let's gather everyone into the throne room and we'll tell everyone then and we can make a decision about the Cullen's at the same time" I said as Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist from behind

"Great ideal my love" he said kissing his mate mark, I couldn't wait to mark them as well but I knew my time would come soon; I kissed both of my men as we separated to gather everyone.

I gathered Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Heidi, and Renata; Jasper gathered the kings and their wives, Felix decided to gather the Cullen's, once everyone was in the throne room I hugged my father and mother before I walked down the stairs to stand in front of my family with Jasper on my left and Felix on my right

"Why have you called this emergency meeting my darling niece" Aro said as he looked between the three of us

"Father, mother, uncles I have called everyone to this meeting for an important message, I wished for you all to know that I am pregnant with both Jasper and Felix's baby" Marcus jumped from his seat and was in front of me in seconds as he lifted me into the air spinning me around laughing once he released me Didyme came up and she hugged me kissing me repeatedly, the rest came up and congratulated us and I was even more shocked when Jane came up and hugged me also. Even though I haven't been here very long Jane and I have became quite close, we both realized that we had a lot in common so whenever I had free time and neither of us had a mission we would spend time shopping or just hang out in the garden with Felix.

"That is great news my child, but why have you summoned for the Cullen's" Aro said as he and his brothers took their seats

"I wish to finished what has been started, if it's alright with you uncle I would like to sentence the Cullen's myself I'll leave Edward and Vicky to you" I said bowing to my uncle causing my father to growl

"Izzy I've told you a princess does not bow to anyone" Marcus said from his throne

"I know father I just wanted to show uncle that I wasn't trying to be disrespectful" they both nodded and I quickly stood up and I walked to my place beside my father and uncle, Felix and Jasper both stood off to the side where the other guards were as the Cullen's arrived.

Aro ordered Demetri and Alec to bring the prisoners, once they returned I heard Esme and Carlisle gasp as they found Edward inside the cage along with Victoria

"What is the meaning of this" Carlisle shouted

"Your son is being charged with the attempt to kidnap the princess, for allowing a human to know about our presents, lying to the Volturi the punishment for these crimes as decided by my brothers and I is death" Carlisle of course tried to deny all the charges so Aro turned to Edward

"Edward Cullen to you deny the charges brought to you" Edward looked at me before he answered

"No, Bella is my mate and I will have her back…SHE'S MINE NOT THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING'S SHE TOO GOOD FOR HIM" he yelled trying to break through the cage, I laughed

"Oh Edward you poor pathetic excuse for a vampire you have it all wrong, I was too good for you my mates' seemed well pleased just a little while ago" he looked at me confused

"Mates'" I nodded pointing towards Felix and Jasper

"That's right; God has deemed me worthy of having not just one mate but two great ones"

"Your nothing but a filthy whore, I should have just allowed James to kill you or better yet I should have just drained you myself when I had a chance" he roared at me,

"ENOUGH!" Aro yelled causing the room to shack

"You will never speak to the princess like that again, I've had enough of you all Bella if you would" he said turning to me, I smiled evilly

"With pleasure uncle" I smiled to Edward 'I wish for the cage to be one fire and the only one who can put it out is me' just then the cage was set on fire causing everyone inside to scream

"See you in hell" I said before Edward was turned to ash, the Cullen's turned to me in fear

"Now on to you guys, Rosalie and Emmett please step forward" once they were in front of me I smiled at them

"Do not fear I'm going to grant you your wish Rose, from this day forward you and Emmett will become humans again. You will be transported to your home in Montana and you will remain there, you will no longer have any contact with Esme or Carlisle in fact your memory will be wiped clean of any of this the only things you will have is your school information along with all of your college degrees so you may find good jobs and of course all of your clothes and personal things from the Cullen's house" Rose collapsed on the ground sobbing as she thanked me over and over

'I wish that everything I said about Rose and Emmett was true and Emmett and Rose could start a new human life in their home in Montana' just then Rose and Emmett disappeared and I turned to the last remaining Cullen's

"I was going to sentence you both to a human life but then I thought better of it since you are my uncle's friend so I hear by state that neither of you be allowed to bite another human for as long as you live, nor are you allowed to have more than 4 members to your convent if we hear that you have disobeyed my orders then I will have no choice but to sentences you both to death" they both nodded as Esme collapsed in Carlisle's arms sobbing

"Jane would you and your brother please escort these two out of the castle please; oh and Carlisle I warn you to stay away from Emmett and Rose we'll be watching you" I said as Jane and Alec escorted them away, I started to feel dizzy and I collapsed luckily for me Didyme caught me.

**(5 months later) (Jasper's P.O.V)**

Today was the day, today was the day my lovely wife Izzy is finally going to have our babies right now my husband Felix and I were standing outside our wife's room waiting for Aro to allow us in. We decided to have Aro marry us just a month after the Cullen's sentencing and things couldn't have been better, Aro checked Bella every day to make sure the babies were growing alright and to make sure everything was fine.

Felix and I had just arrived home from a mission when Heidi ran up to us and told us that our wife was going into labor, when we arrived at our room Aro told us to wait outside the door until he finished prepping his patient.

It seemed like hours have passed before the door opened and we were allowed inside, we quickly ran up to the bed and we took our wife's hands in our own and we kissed her forehead

"How are you feeling darlin" I said as I laid my head beside hers

"I'm a little sore but it will be worth it to see our two beautiful babies" I said looking at both of my men, just then I felt a huge contraction and Aro told me to push. A few minutes later I had given birth to the most handsome little boy I've ever seen I could tell this one was Felix's because they looked just alike, Aro quickly handed the baby to Felix just as another contraction hit me Jasper's eyes began filling with venom that would never fall when he saw that I have given him a beautiful baby girl.

Since they babies were breaded through two vampires they babies will grow fairly quick, by the time they turn five their bodies and mind will already be that of a 18 year old; I was kind of disappointed that they would grow that quickly but I knew that at least we'll get to keep them since they are the new Prince and Princess of Volterria.

**(Izzy's P.O.V)**

Later that night while the babies were asleep I decided to check on my Chinese friends so I closed my eyes and wished to see them.

**IN THE GOBI DESERT**

I watched as the family were sitting in their living room talking,

"Dear maybe we should pray to the gods and see if they would move us closer to a village or something, what if one of gets sick who's going to help us" Yun said as she rocked the baby

"Dear we've already asked enough from the gods we don't wish to anger them" Ching said as he got up and began pacing the living room

"Please Ching think about our son, what are we going to do if he gets sick we won't know what to do" she pleaded with her husband to no prevail.

'I wish for the family to be moved near a small city with great doctors and hardly any crime' I watched as the house was moved, when Ching walked outside he fell to his knees crying as did his wife when she too saw what was going on

'I also wish for Ching to find a good paying job that will allow him to have plenty of time with his family and his coworkers and boss where nice people'

**IN VOLTERRA**

I smiled as I curled up next to the loves' of my life and I knew that I've finally found my happy ever after.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, I'll be working on my other story now and I hope you all will read it, it's called Meeting of Two Hearts and it's a story about Sam; Warning Edward fans might not want to read though.**


End file.
